


У каждого свои секреты

by Whacky_Clipper



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whacky_Clipper/pseuds/Whacky_Clipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони занят наукой, Локи занят колдовством, а Клинт занят шпионажем. Ничего необычного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У каждого свои секреты

Локи появился бесшумно, как и всегда, и привалился плечом к стене, наблюдая за Тони. Тот сидел на верстаке, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и увлеченно нажимал кнопки на пульте. По полу на дикой скорости носилась странного вида радиоуправляемая машинка, и Локи мог поклясться, что видел вырывающееся сзади пламя. Он удивленно приподнял брови, а машинка врезалась в ножку стола и отлетела ему под ноги.  
\- Очередное безумное изобретение? – Локи поднял машинку и повертел в руках.  
\- А ты снова подкрадываешься? – расплылся в довольной улыбке Тони, откладывая пульт в сторону.  
\- Что это? Оружие массового поражения? Детская игрушка?  
\- Это? – брови Тони поползли вверх. – Это же простой школьный сперимент, когда в закрепленную на скейте бутылку наливают метанол, взбалтывают, поджигают, и она едет. Только я немного усовершенствовал подачу метанола и воздуха, чтобы они смешивались в нужной пропорции, в итоге получился реактивный пульсирующий двигатель.  
Локи отложил машинку на стол и отошел от нее подальше. Не то чтобы взрыв действительно мог ему навредить, но это все равно было бы не очень приятно.  
\- Да брось, она совершенно безопасна, это же всего лишь метанол, - Тони спрыгнул с верстака и с хрустом потянулся.  
\- В прошлый раз ты говорил примерно так же, а в итоге я был похож на рок звезду восьмидесятых, - Локи сложил руки на груди и неодобрительно посмотрел на Тони.  
\- Мне нравятся рок звезды восьмидесятых, - заверил его тот и убрал машинку в один из многочисленных ящиков.  
\- Я думал, тебе нравлюсь я, - фыркнул Локи.  
\- Нравишься, - Тони подошел к нему вплотную, положил руки на плечи и чмокнул в губы. – Очень сильно нравишься. Ты как теория мнимых чисел.  
\- Я думаю, тебе стоит носить с собой складную табуретку, - рассмеялся Локи. На самом деле, ему очень нравилось, как Тони при этом становится на носочки и тянется к нему, но он ни за что не признал бы этого вслух. – Что еще за теория?  
\- Зачем? Я всегда могу сделать так, - Тони, ничуть не обидевшись, вскочил на ящик с инструментами, оказываясь одного с ним роста. – О, это очень элегантная теория, объясняющая существование чисел, которых не должно быть.  
И поцеловал уже по-настоящему, зарываясь пальцами в длинные черные волосы. Локи обхватил его за талию, прижимая ближе к себе, с силой провел ладонями вверх и вниз по спине и сжал аппетитную, округлую задницу.  
\- Тебе никогда не говорили, что ты совершенно не умеешь делать комплименты?  
\- Говорили. И не раз, - рассмеялся Тони. – Все так ужасно?  
\- Не то слово. В следующий раз, когда почувствуешь необходимость сказать что-то странное, просто поцелуй меня. Желательно молча, - Локи удивленно уставился на Тони, когда тот чмокнул его в подбородок, в скулу, в ухо, в шею. – Что ты делаешь?  
\- Подавляю желание говорить что-то странное, - заухмылялся тот. – Проблема в том, что меня постоянно тянет что-то говорить. Должен ли я понимать это как побуждение постоянно целовать тебя?  
\- Ты не так понял, - запротестовал Локи и только теперь заметил, что Тони успел расстегнуть его доспех и рубаху, и теперь увлеченно гладит его ладонями. Если бы он на сто процентов не был уверен в том, что тот не обладает магией, то решил бы, что без нее тут не обошлось. – Ты специально мне зубы заговариваешь?  
\- Так сработало же, - Тони оставил яркий засос на его груди и теперь с сожалением наблюдал, как от него не остается и следа прямо у него на глазах. – Эй, так не честно.  
\- Ты сейчас говоришь о честности с богом коварства и лжи? – ухмыльнулся Локи. – Тогда ты еще более сумасшедший, чем я думал.  
Он подхватил Тони под бедра и усадил на стол за его спиной. На пол с грохотом упала отвертка и покатилась.  
\- Эй, осторожней. Ты мог сломать что-нибудь важное, - Тони с сомнением оглядел кучку пока еще бесполезных полупроводников рядом с собой. – Что-нибудь, что могло бы стать важным, - решил поправиться он и потянулся к Локи за поцелуем. Тот с готовностью ответил, забираясь прохладными ладонями под футболку и задирая ее к самой шее.  
\- О, боже! Мои глаза! Что вы делаете?! – с диким грохотом из вентиляции вывалился Клинт Бартон и сейчас стоял на решетке, которая не выдержала его веса, вытянув одну руку вперед, будто защищаясь, а второй прикрывая глаза. Однако пальцы он не забыл растопырить, чтобы не загораживали обзор. Локи стремительно отшатнулся в сторону. Одежда у него оказалась в идеальном порядке, застегнутая на все пуговицы, но Тони, у которого сердце колотилось сейчас где-то в горле от неожиданности, был уверен, что это только иллюзия. Он неторопливо опустил футболку, но со стола так и не спрыгнул.  
\- Целуемся?  
\- Это я вижу. Но целоваться с врагом? – Клинт, наконец, опустил руки. Решетка под ним жалобно скрипнула, и он шагнул в сторону, слезая с нее.  
\- С врагом? – Тони удивленно приподнял брови и оглядел мастерскую. – Я вижу только своего любовника и одного придурка, выпавшего из вентиляции. Кстати, позволь полюбопытствовать, что именно ты там забыл?  
\- Я… не важно, - неожиданно смутился Клинт.  
\- Джарвис?  
\- У мистера Бартона имеется запас печенья в вентиляции между сорок вторым и сорок третьим этажом, сэр, - невозмутимо доложил электронный дворецкий.  
\- Печенья? Воистину, люди странные существа, - расхохотался Локи, отчего иллюзия пошла рябью, и на мгновение стало видно расстегнутую рубаху и растрепанные волосы.  
\- Да, печенья! – внезапно заорал Клинт, от чего Тони подпрыгнул на столе, и на пол посыпались конденсаторы. – Потому что его вечно ворует Вдова или отбирает Халк! А я его тоже люблю!  
\- Клинт, дружище, давай договоримся? – Тони слез со стола и подошел к нему. – Я никому не говорю про твой тайник и делаю любые стрелы, какие ты попросишь, а ты никому не говоришь про Локи? Идет?  
На лице Клинта отразился тяжелый мыслительный процесс.  
\- Даже Локи не так опасен, как попытки спрятать печенье от Халка и Вдовы, - решил добить друга Тони.  
\- Согласен! – Клинт схватил его руку и затряс с таким энтузиазмом, с каким бежал тестировать новые стрелы.  
\- Отлично, - расплылся в улыбке Тони. – А теперь не мог бы ты?.. – он указал взглядом на вентиляцию.  
\- О, разумеется. Меня уже нет, - Клинт ловко полез обратно в вентиляцию, потом выглянул и с сомнением посмотрел на решетку, валяющуюся на полу.  
\- Я починю, - заверил его Тони, бочком подбираясь обратно к Локи, который явно пытался сдерживать смех.  
\- Развлекайтесь! – донеслось приглушенно из вентиляции.  
\- Он отбил мне все желание, - отсмеявшись, выдавил Тони. – Пошли, покажу тебе новую систему стабилизации, над которой я работал.  
Локи закатил глаза, однако пошел за ним.  
\- Работал до или после того, как превратил детскую игрушку в ракету?..


End file.
